Soul Hunters
by Wolflovergirl05
Summary: Meister, Sakura Daidouji and her weapon, Dawn Hallows moved to Death City and enrolled at the DWMA. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary... until Sakura starts having dreams that tell of an old enemy returning... stronger than ever. Pairings DTk&SAKU
1. I Hate Mondays!

**Wolfgirl: Helooo there, all my adoring viewers! And welcome to the first chapter of 'Soul Hunters'!;D**

**Now, before the show starts, there is a guest star here from the following chapter who agreed to take the time out of their busy schedule to speak before us. Please give a warm welcome and a round of applause to… SAKURA DAIDOUJI! :D**

**Sakura: Um, hi there everyone. I'm Sakura, it's a pleasure to meet you.**

**Wolfgirl: Well, Sakura-chan, it sure was nice of you to agree to come and talk to us before the show. And you have such a busy schedule too! :)**

**Sakura: Actually, I never agreed. You FORCED me to do this. -_-**

**Wolfgirl: Whaaaaat? That's absurd, you're so silly Sakura-chan. :D**

**Sakura: No, I'm serious. You threatened that you would KILL me if I didn't show up. **

**Wolfgirl: OH, YOU HAVE SUCH A VIVID IMAGINATION, SAKURA-CHAN. *Whispers* You'd better shut it pinky, or else I'll shave off you're pink hair, gouge out your teal eyes, and mount them above my fireplace! ;{}**

**Sakura: And don't even get me started on what you threatened to do to my apartme-**

***Window cracks and shatters. And Blackstar jumps in and breaks table***

**Blackstar: YAHOOOOOO!**

**Wolfgirl: O-O**

**Sakura: O_o**

**Blackstar: There's no need to fear, the almighty BLACKSTAR IS HERE!**

**Wolfgirl: BLACKSTAR….?**

**Blackstar: Yeah?**

**Wolfgirl: You ruined the interview… and destroyed my office…. ;[**

**Blackstar: So?**

**Wolfgirl: Sooooo… I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR IT! ;{}**

**Sakura: OH, SNAP! O_O**

***Wolfgirl jumps in the air and hurdles for Blackstar***

**Blackstar: Eep…**

***Wolfgirl tackles Blackstar and starts beating him up***

**Sakura: Well, since the fight is getting pretty ugly, I'll say the disclaimer.**

**Wolfgirl does NOT OWN 'Soul Eater' in any way possible. Thank you for waiting. And NOW, let's roll up our sleeves and get to work. ;D**

***Wolfgirl kicks Blackstar in the PLACE***

**Blackstar: OWOWOWOOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW! :{}**

**Sakura: Ouch, I kinda felt that from over here. He's probably going to feel that in the morning…**

**Anyway, Enjoy the show! =D**

**Blackstar: WHYYYYYYYY! T-T**

Chapter 1

A purple alarm clock sounded on a wooden desk, next to a twin bed with a black and white checkered comforter. The only light in the room was a small, dim, iridescent ray of sunshine flowing through a slender line in between the thin blue curtains next to the checkered bed. The room 's walls were a sky blue with white fluffy clouds here and there. The ceiling was painted dark purple with gold stars scattered everywhere. A long mirror stood in the corner of the room, next to a wardrobe carved from redwood. In the other corner of the room, at the foot of the twin bed was a bookshelf filled with different assortments of manga. A muffled groan sounded from the thick recesses of the bed. A delicate looking hand slowly reached out of the covers and silenced the alarm clock with a quick punch to the snooze button. The hand retreated back into the covers, and an exhausted feminine voice mumbled, "It's too early for this…". The blankets shifted and grew still. All was silent… until the bedroom door flew open with a bang, to reveal a girl that looked about fourteen years old and was five foot one, give or take. She had long, waist-length black hair, her long bangs nearly covered her sterling silver eyes, and she also had slightly pale skin and a petite figure. She wore a white tank top, with a black jacket with the sleeves rolled up covered it. Her baggy white cargo pants flowed lazily over her black buckled combat boots. She walked over to the checkered bed and, with one swift movement of her hand, tossed the blankets off the mattress. The blankets revealed a girl with shoulder-length pink hair and her straight and slightly separated bangs hung a little above her teal eyes. "Wake up, Sakura." Said the black haired girl. Sakura sat up, rubbed her eyes and yawned, "Come ON, Dawn, cut me some slack once in a blue moon.". "Can't right now, or we'll be late for school." She said, shrugging."Now, get ready. School starts in fifteen minutes.". Dawn then walked out the bedroom calmly. "Okay, fifteen minutes…" Sakura said, thinking of going back to sleep. Then, her eyes nearly popped out of her head, and screamed when she realized that she had fifteen minutes to get dressed, brush her teeth, comb her hair, eat her breakfast, AND get to her homeroom class! "I HATE MONDAYS!" she screeched as she jumped out of her bed and sprinted to her wardrobe. She picked out a long, baggy sleeved, black shirt. Then, she put a blue shirt with a purple stripe across the center that had a turquoise snowflake in the middle of the purple stripe over it. She raced out of her room and into the bathroom across the hall. Sakura was back in her room within a minute, then she hopped back out of her room on one leg because she was putting her socks on. She ran down the hall, through the living room (where Dawn was sitting on the couch watching Spongebob), and into the kitchen where she skitted to a stop and sat in a chair at the rectangular wooden table. Forkful after forkful, she shoveled scrambled eggs into her mouth, not even bothering to chew her food before swallowing. Sakura chugged down her orange juice, and rushed to the front door and slipped on her black, hightop vans. "Come on, Dawn, let's go, let's go, let's GO!" Sakura cried hurriedly, running in place. Dawn just stared at her for a minute, spread a mischievous smirk on her face, then spoke. "You're really going to school in **those**?". Sakura followed her gaze and looked down at herself. She was still wearing her pajama bottoms! "KYAAAAAAAA! I HATE MONDAAAAYS!" she screamed, and ran back into her room to her wardrobe *cough* **again** *cough*. "Geez… she's so scatterbrained when she's in a hurry." Muttered Dawn, she shrugged and sweatdropped. "She'll **never **learn…".

Sakura ran back out of her room, this time wearing light blue jeans. She fastened a silver chain with a black cross hanging from it around her neck. Then, she made sure that her black cross earrings weren't crooked. "Come on! Get the weights out of your pants and let's get going!" Sakura shouted into the living room to her scythe weapon. Dawn sighed and walked over to the front door to wait for her meister. "At least **I** don't try to go to school wearing my pajamas…" she said under her breath. "I'm sorry, WHAT WAS THAT?" Sakura growled. "Nothing… never mind." Dawn said sarcastically, waving a hand at her meister dismissively. "Yeah, that's what I thought." Sakura replied. She was walking to the front door, past the kitchen, and stopped when she heard a quiet slurp coming from the kitchen table. There, sitting at the table, in one hand was a newspaper and a cup of peppermint tea in the other, was a white haired boy, with tanned skin and icy blue eyes. "Gale, when did you get there?" Sakura asked with surprise. Gale is Dawn's older brother…step-brother, that is. He's so cool. He acts cool, looks cool- he even talks cool. The very sound of his voice would make any girl sigh and faint- except Dawn and Sakura, of course. "I've been here since you got up." He told Sakura flipping a page of his newspaper. "You were just too busy stuffing your face to notice.". "Yeeeeaaaaah, sorry about that, buuuut we've gotta go." Sakura replied, feeling the conversation becoming awkward. "Later, Gale." Dawn called, walking out the door. "Have fun at school." He shouted, taking another sip of his tea. "Have fun with your crosswords!" Dawn shouted back, already at the bottom of the stairs to their apartment. "Ahh, sibling love." Sakura commented. "You wanna be late to school **again,** 'Juliet'!" Dawn shouted from down the stairs. "KYAAAA! That's right, we have five minutes to get to the DWMA, not to mention the long climb of stairs to classroom 'Crescent Moon'! I HATE MONDAYS!" Sakura sceamed and ran down the stairs to the quiet streets of Death City, Nevada.

Sakura was running down the street at full speed. While Dawn was just walking at a slow pace. "Dawn, why, in the name of Lord Death, are you walking so **slow**?" Sakura yelled , stopping at the street corner. "The DWMA is only three blocks away." Dawn replied, smirking. Dawn was obviously hiding something. Although Sakura was too stressed out on getting to the DWMA on time to notice. "Dawn, there's **no** time to walk. We need to **run**!" Sakura shouted to her weapon. "You want me to run, do you." Dawn stated, a creepy smile spread across her face. "Yes, Dawn. I want you to ru-" Sakura was cut off, when a blur of black hair zoomed past her. Sakura paused for a second, then turned around to see Dawn all the way down the street, a tiny spec in the distance. "You said that you wanted me to run, so I did!" Dawn called, though it only sounded like a whisper. "Now that's what I'm talking about." Sakura said. "Let's get this show on the road!" She shouted and started running after Dawn at top speed. Dawn is the fastest runner at the DWMA, while Sakura is the second fastest. So, you can imagine the race was crazy and insanely fast. Let's just hope they don't tear up the cobble stone streets.

**Meanwhile**

A girl around the age of fifteen with dusty blonde hair and green eyes was walking down the street toward the DWMA. "Hey, Maka, usually Dawn and Sakura would be walking with us by now. You think somethin' happened to 'em?" asked a tanned, white haired boy with dark red eyes. "No, I don't think so, Soul. They just might be running late." Maka replied, with a smile. Maka and Soul have been Dawn and Sakura's best friends ever since the two girls moved to Death City eight months ago. "Or they're just running right toward us." Soul said, his back was to Maka. "What?" Maka , confused, turned around to see a large cloud of dust coming right for them! In front of the dust cloud, running like the wind, was Sakura and Dawn. "Hi, Dawn! Hi, Saku-" Maka was cut off when Dawn and Sakura dashed past her and Soul. "Sorry Maka! Can't talk right now!" Sakura yelled over her shoulder. Soul and Maka just stared after them and sweatdropped. "Not cool." Said Soul.

**Meanwhile**

Sakura and Dawn had reached the staircase that led to the cobblestone courtyard of the DWMA. The stairs to the DWMA are Sakura's most hated enemy. But, she kept strong and ran up the steps as fast as she could to keep up with Dawn, who was at least ten yards ahead of her. When the pair of girls reached the top, Sakura was exhausted. Amazingly though, Dawn wasn't tired at all. "Ahhhh, that was a nice relaxing jog." Dawn sighed, stretching her arms above her head.". "Are you **insane**?" Sakura gasped, her hands on her knees. "Nope, I'm just better at long distance running than you are." Said Dawn with a smile. Then, the bell rang, and Sakura nearly fainted. "NOOOOOOOOOO! That was my **third **tardy this semester! Aw man, Professor Stein is going to dissect me for sure! (T-T) ". Then, all of a sudden, Dawn sounded like she was choking, but really, she was just trying to hold in her laughter. "Dawn? Why are you laughing?" asked Sakura. Then, she noticed that there were other DWMA students walking into the gothic castle that **is** the DWMA. Sakura was shocked and confused at the same time… while Dawn was doing her best not to fall over and start rolling on the ground, because she was laughing so hard. "What is going on?" demanded Sakura, getting angry. Trust me, she's very scary when she's angry. "You **really **thought that you were going to be late!" she cried, laughing even harder. "This… was… a … **PRANK**?" she growled, grinding her teeth together. "Duh! I thought you would have figured out the prank by the eighth day… **in a row**!" she laughed, holding her stomach. "That's it Dawn, you're **DEAD MEAT WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU**!" Sakura screamed with a murderous look in her eyes. But Dawn wasn't there anymore. She was in the doorway of the DWMA building. "You'll have to catch me first!" she called, then she was a tiny spec in the hallway. "Why you little…" Sakura couldn't finish her sentence, because she noticed that the students were all staring at her. "**WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT**!" Sakura shouted, and everyone looked away and moved on. Sakura started running after Dawn screaming, "**WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, I'LL TURN YOU INTO SCRAP METAL! ;{}**".

When Sakura finally caught up to Dawn, she was wheezing and gasping for air. She stopped right in front of Dawn, and bent over to catch her breath. Dawn was standing right in front of the classroom with her hands behind her back, a smirk was spread across her face. "Okay, I'm good now. I'm good." Sakura said , standing as straight as she could. Dawn then stepped over the threshold into the classroom, still smirking. "What? Why did you just…" Sakura's question was answered when the bell rang… the **real **tardy bell. Sakura stood with her eyes wide and her mouth wide open. Then Professor Stein slid next to Dawn on his rolling chair. "That's your **third **tardy this semester, Miss Daidouji. Now you have detention." He said adjusting the screw in his head, his glasses shining eerily in the light. "No… way…" Sakura said, falling on her knees. She looked up at Dawn and pointed at her, "You're despicably disgustable.". Before she fainted she mumbled, "I hate Mondays.".

Sakura woke up and was looking at the ceiling. She was laying on something cool and hard. The light from above was nearly blinding. When she tried to lift her arm to shade her eyes from the light, she realized she couldn't move her arms… or her legs for that matter. She looked around and realized that she was strapped down to Professor Stein's desk! She looked on her left, and saw all of her classmates in their seats, Dawn was sitting in her seat next to an empty seat next to Maka . Dawn just had a blank expression on her face. Maka looked very worried. Soul had his famous 'This is so not cool' look. Then Sakura heard a creepy chuckle from behind her. She looked up to see Professor Stein, his glasses shining in the bright light. "It's time for your dissection, Miss Daidouji." Said Professor Stein, smiling sadisticly. "KYAAAAAAAAAA! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! I'M TOO YOUNG TO BE DISSECTED!" Sakura screamed, trying to get out of the shackles that held her firmly in place. Stein held up a scalpel and lifted up her shirts to the bottom of her rib cage. He went to press the small knife into her flesh, and Sakura screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (ToT)". Then, Dawn's voice rang up from the students, "That's **ENOUGH**, you scalpel happy, fore eyed freak! She's had enough terror for one day!". "I quite agree. And as a Reaper, I will not allow the dissection of a human being-let alone a woman." Came a new voice. A guy's voice. The guy who spoke was at least five foot five and around fifteen years old. He had black hair with three white rings going halfway around the left side of his head. He wore a black suit and a grey skull instead of a bow tie, and a skull ring on his middle fingers. Sakura was thinking this:' Aaaaah, my knight in a black tuxedo.'. Professor Stein put his scalpel away and turned off the lamp above Sakura's head. "Okay then, I won't dissect her **today**. You can count yourself lucky Miss Daidouji. Oh, and I'm not going to be the one to untie you." Stein said, walking away from his desk. Dawn got up from her seat, jogged down the steps, and walked to Stein's desk. "What's up 'Juliet'?" asked Dawn with a smirk. "Your face." Sakura replied. Dawn's hand tuned into a light purple blade and she sliced Sakura's shackles with a single swipe. Sakura jumped onto Dawn's arm and cried, "Thank you, Dawn! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! That was a complete nightmare! Did I mention that I hate Mondays? (T-T)"."Hey, hey, hey! Watch the jacket! (_)" Dawn said coolly, trying to shake Sakura off her arm.

When Sakura finally stopped strangling Dawn's arm, they went to their seats. Sakura sat to the right of Maka, and Dawn was sitting to the right of Sakura. Sakura laid her head on her desk and spoke in a very shaky voice, "That was the most terrifying experience that I've ever had. It's probably going to haunt me in my dreams tonight. (T-T)". Dawn leaned back in her seat with her hands behind her head, "Hey, at least I saved you from being dissected.". Sakura perked up and whispered sharply, "AT LEAST? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO-". Soul Interrupted, "Hey, best friends fighting with each other is **not** cool.". Maka closed her thick book and smiled at the two bickering girls, "Yeah, Soul's right. You two shouldn't be fighting. For one, class is starting. Two, It'll weaken your soul wavelengths. And three, you're best friends.". Sakura and Dawn crossed their arms, looked away from each other, and 'hmph'ed. From the front of the classroom, Stein cleared his throat and spoke, "Well, now that all that excitement is over, I have a quiz here that will test your agility and combat skills.". Everyone in the class groaned, Sakura banged her head on the desk and moaned with despair, "Great, first the 'Nutty Professor' with an oversized screw in his head tries to dissect me, and now there's a quiz. I **hate** Mondays.". "Oh, but don't get too upset, class. I will only testing two students. And I choose… Sakura Daidouji and Dawn Hallows. Come on down here, I don't bite… much." Stein said, turning his gaze on Sakura. "Oh man, now I'm really sorry that I called him the 'Nutty Professor'. (-_-)" . "Come on Sakura, Stein is waiting." Said Dawn getting up and walking down the stairs. "Yeah." Sakura replied, following Dawn to the front of the classroom. "Now, this exercise is simple. All you need to do… is fight me. No holding back, or you will get hurt." Stein explained, sitting in his rolling chair backwards. "No complaints here." Both Dawn and Sakura said simultaneously. "Dawn, transform." Sakura told her weapon. "Let's get this party started." Dawn stated. Her arm glowed and turned into a purple scythe blade with tiny red triangles at the edge of the blade. She smirked and the rest of her body glowed and became a long silver staff with a black orb, which could fit in the palm of your hand, sat at the top of the staff. Sakura reached out with her right hand and grabbed the scythe, " Let me warn you , even if it may seem as if Dawn and I don't get along, well we don't most of the time. But it's a whole different story when it comes to battle.". Stein adjusted his screw, "Then come over here and prove it.". Sakura smirked, "Gladly.". Sakura twirled Dawn with both hands, and flipped her into the air. Sakura raised her left (over hand) and right hand (under hand) into the air and caught her expertly. She lowered Dawn until she was in front of her body protectively. Then, suddenly, Sakura was running straight for Stein. She jumped into the air, and pulled Dawn behind her like she was a baseball bat. Then, Sakura slashed at Stein with all her might.

**Wolfgirl: FINALLY! I'm DONE with the first chapter! It took HOURS to write this! Anyway, how was the first chapter of 'Soul Hunters'? Please tell me if it was too lengthy or anything. And PLEASE be nice about the comments. I'll have the next chapter up soon. See ya next time! **


	2. Sakura & Dawn VS Professor Stein!

**Wolfgirl: Welcome back peoples, to 'Soul Hunters'! Wow, we're already on our second chapter. Sorry I left you on that cliffhanger, and it was just getting good. So you'll probably want me to stop talking, but first I have to tell you the pairings that I couldn't fit in the summary. Here they are: Soul X Dawn, Maka X OC, Blackstar X Tsubaki, Liz X Gale, & Patty X OC. There, now all I have to do is say the disclaimer, and we can go on with the show. I, Wolfgi-**

***A cream pie hits wolfgirl in the face***

**Blackstar: HAHAHAHAHAHA, REVEEENGE! The almighty BLACKSTAR has had his revenge! But hey, you should feel honored to be pranked by m-**

**Dawn: BLAAAACKSTAAAAAR! ;{}**

***Dawn punches Blackstar in the back of the head. Blackstar falls flat on his face. Dawn picks him up by the collar and starts shaking him.***

**Dawn: YOU IDIOT! WHAT DID I TELL YOU EARLIER! DON'T MESS UP THE INTRO! AND WHAT DO YOU DO? YOU MESS UP THE INTRO! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU, YOU HYPER ACTIVE, KNUCKLE-HEADED MORON! ;{}**

**Blackstar: Spare me, pleeeease! (T-T)**

**Wolfgirl: BLAAAACKSTAAAAAR!**

***Wolfgirl punches Blackstar in the face. Blackstar goes flying into the wall and falls on the floor. Dawn and Wolfgirl pin Blackstar to the floor with their feet***

**Wolfgirl & Dawn: For punishment, YOUR going to say the disclaimer! NOW!**

**Blackstar: Wolfgirl does NOT own 'Soul Eater' in any way possible. Thank you for waiting, enjoy the show. *whispers* Help me! (T_T)**

Chapter 2

Sakura jumped into the air and dove toward Professor Stein, ready to swing Dawn. Stein disappeared

just as Sakura slashed his chair in half. She landed on her feet with a light tap. "What the- where'd he

go?" Sakura demanded, scanning the room for Stein. Dawn's reflection appeared in the blade of the

scythe, "Be on your guard, Sakura. Doctor Dissect-A-lot could be anywhere.". "Or even right behind

you." Stein whispered in Sakura's ear. "I've got you now!" Sakura shouted, whirled around, and did a

round-house kick, aiming right for Stein's stomach. But… it didn't quite work as well as she thought it

would. Stein caught her foot as she kicked, and flipped her to the ground on her stomach. He pinned

her there, lifted her shirt to her mid back. Stein took out a marker and drew three, short straight lines

across Sakura's lower back, "I'll make the incisions here… here… and here.". "G-GET OFF OF ME, YOU

PHYCHO!" Sakura screeched, she pushed off the ground with all her might and bucked. Stein was sent

flying, though he landed on his feet. Sakura stood and ran at Stein, she swiped at him, but he ducked.

Stein held up his palm, like he was ready to strike. Dawn's image could be seen on the wickedly curved

blade, "SAKURA, GUARD!". Sakura moved the silver staff to where Professor Stein's hand was going to

hit. When Stein's hand hit the staff, Sakura was expecting Stein to look shocked or surprised. But

instead, he… smiled? She found out why when she saw a few sparks fly from the hand that was on the

silver pole. Before she could jump away, Stein shocked both her and Dawn. Sakura and Dawn's screams

of pain could be heard throughout the classroom, some of the students winced, including Maka and

Soul. There was a tiny explosion, and Sakura was sent flying across the room and into the wall. She

coughed up a little blood, which splattered onto the ground with a chorus of *plip*s. While Sakura was

soaring through the air, she let go of Dawn. Dawn went flying and the blade of the scythe was

embedded into the desk behind Soul and Maka, right in between them, nearly taking off Soul's arm in

the process. "Hey, watch it, you almost cut my arm off! And, being armless is **not cool**!" shouted Soul,

standing on the wooden bench. "Sorry 'bout that, but I need you-". Soul perked up and put his face

right in front of the scythe blade, where Dawn's reflection could be seen. "Oh, so you finally think I'm

cool. Ok then, I'll meet you at the movie theater on Saturday night around 8 o'clock.". "Wait, WHAT?

NO WAY, YOU IDIOT!" one of Dawn's fists flew out of the scythe blade, and nailed Soul in the nose

. Soul fell back on the bench with a bloody nose. He spoke in a raspy voice, his face to the ceiling, "You

could've just said 'no'.". "One: you didn't let me **finish**. And two: I will never ever, ever, ever, ever, ever,

ever, ever, ever, ever, **ever,** in a million years, never**,** go out with you. Anyway, I was going to ask you to

pull me out, and throw me back into the fight.". Soul sat up and looked at Dawn like she was crazy, "Are

you kidding? If I try to help you, one of Stein's flying scalpels will chop my fingers off! And that is **so** not

cool.". "I'll help." Maka's voice sounded, reached toward Dawn. Then, a scalpel whizzed through the air.

If Maka wouldn't have jumped back in time, her hand would have been stabbed with the scalpel. Maka

gulped and held her hand close to her chest as she stared at the small knife, that was now stuck to the

desk behind her. "No one helps. Or else I will dissect you." Stein warned, his glasses flashing. Everyone in

the room shuttered at the thought of Stein dissecting them. Stein walked toward Sakura, who was

slumped against the wall. He was reaching forward, when Sakura grabbed his wrist. Stein looked

surprised. Sakura looked up at him and smirked, "You're… not the only one who… can attack someone

directly with their soul wavelength.". "What?". Before Stein could react, Sakura thrust her free hand

forward and placed it on stein's chest. "Shock you later." Sakura said, she twisted her hand sharply to

the left. There was a small explosion and lines of static ricochet everywhere, and Professor Stein flew

across the room, rolled backwards a few times, and crashed into the wall, creating a large cloud of

debris. "That'll buy me some time to get Dawn. Hopefully." Sakura muttered, she ran to the middle desk

in the front row. She jumped from desk to desk, toward Dawn. When Sakura was two desks away from

Dawn, she felt that Stein was three yards behind her, give or take. She had no choice, she jumped for

Dawn. Sakura dodged scalpels in mid-air, and grabbed the light purple bladed scythe. Sakura didn't

hesitate, she pried the scythe from the desk, whirled around on her heels, and took a blocking position,

just as Professor Stein's hand thrust forward. The Professor's hand met metal, Sakura raised her foot,

"Stomach **THIS**, Doctor Stitches!", Sakura kicked him in the stomach, and twisted her foot. Another

small explosion sounded, and yet again, Stein was sent flying, and hit the ground in the front of the

classroom. By now, all of the students had gotten up from their seats, and gathered in the back of the

classroom, in fear of getting drawn into the fight. Sakura jumped to the front of the classroom. "Well, it

took you long enough! While you were standing there like an idiot, Mister Cool, over there was asking

me out on a date! Which I punched him in the face for!" Dawn shouted. "Is this really the best time to

be arguing? We're in the middle of something right now!" "You're right, but we're talking about this

later, Sakura". Sakura and Professor Stein ran, and struck each other at the same time.

**Yay, the second chapter is done! The next chapter should be up in a few days. But, before I go, I have to make an announcement! I want to thank three awesome people who have been nothing but supportive and helpful! First, I want to thank 'Silverfruit' for being the first to review my fanfic. Second, I want to thank 'TheManInTheHat' for giving me that helpful advice. And last, but certainly not the least, I want to thank 'Dark Resonance' for that very nice comment. It makes me so happy when I see the nice comments about my fanfic. =D And I also want to thank all you other people that have read my fanfiction. Anyway, I'll see you all soon! ;D**


	3. Soul Resonance! Crimson Vampire Tracker!

**Wolfgirl: Hey people! I'm back! I'm UBER SORRY that the chapter is SO late, I've been really busy and my computer was having MAJOR ISSUES! I sent my computer somewhere to get it fixed, and it just got sent back! Again, I'm SO SUPER SORRY that I had to make you wait so long! Huh? What's that? Where are Sakura, Dawn, and Blackstar? Well, let's just say that they're "tied up" at the moment. Hehehehehe. ;P**

***Behind Wolfgirl, above a pit of hungry crocodiles, hung Sakura, Dawn, and Blackstar. And worst of all, they were tied together.***

**Sakura: Why in the heck would you tie me and Dawn up here!**

**Dawn: Yeah, I mean, I understand you tying Blackstar up, but why us!**

**Blackstar: Hey! You should feel honored to be tied up with a star as big as myself! In fact, you should be inspired to live a long life, dedicated to me.**

**Dawn: I'm more likely have a SHORT life, dedicated to you, Blackstar!**

**Blackstar: Your "Serious Act" is getting annoying!**

**Dawn: Who said that it's an "act"! And if there's anyone annoying around here, it's YOU, IDIOT!**

**Blackstar: WHAT DID YOU SAY!**

**Dawn: Oh, so you're not just stupid, you're deaf too!**

**Blackstar: I DARE YOU TO SAY THAT TO MY FACE!**

**Dawn: I just DID, you moron!**

**Blackstar: THAT TEARS IT!**

***Blackstar kicks Dawn in the back of the leg***

**Dawn: DID YOU JUST KICK ME!**

**Blackstar: I don't know. Did it feel like THIS!**

***Blackstar kicks Dawn again***

**Sakura: Uh-oh, Blackstar, you're in a world of hurt now. O_O**

**Dawn: THAT'S IT! I'M GOING TO CHANGE YOUR NAME FROM BLACKSTAR TO DEADSTAR!**

**Blackstar: BRING IT ON!**

***Dawn and Blackstar start kicking and yelling at each other***

**Sakura: BOTH OF YOU, KNOCK IT OFF! YOU'RE SHAKING THE CHAINS LOOSE! ToT**

**Wolfgirl: Hehehe! I'll say the disclaimer now. I, Wolfgirl, DO NOT OWN "Soul Eater" IN ANY WAY POSSIBLE! Thank you for your patience! AND NOW, LET'S ROLL UP OUR SLEEVES, AND GET TO WORK! ENJOY THE SHOW! ^U^**

***Dawn, Sakura, and Blackstar fall into the pit. Luckily, Sakura and Dawn catch the edge of the pit and pull themselves out. Then, Blackstar yells, and jumps 40 feet into the air, holding his butt.* **

Soul Hunters

Sakura ran at Stein and slashed at him. He ducked and struck Sakura in the stomach. She was launched back into the wall with a loud bang. "Hey! Are you alright, Sakura?" asked Dawn, her reflection in the scythe blade. "Yeah, I'm fine. Nothing I can't handle." Sakura replied, wiping the blood from her lips. "Hey, Sakura! Wanna give this nutty professor a taste of our 'Soul Resonance'?" Dawn asked her meister. "Dawn, are you sure? Every time we try our 'Soul Resonance', we fail miserably and make ourselves look like idiots." Sakura asked, giving her a look of uncertainty. "Okay, one: we're able to keep our 'Soul Resonance' stable for thirty seconds, tops. And, two: we train in the middle of the Death Forest. So, It's not very likely that anyone has seen us 'fail'." Dawn reasoned. Sakura sighed, "Fine. But don't blame me when we fail.". Dawn smirked, "Hm, you're agreeing with me so quickly. But, I agree. We should get this over with, so you can continue **crushing** on Death the Kid.". At this, Sakura's face grew bright red, "W-w-w-w-what? I-I'm not crushing on Kid!". "Oh really. Then why are you blushing?" Dawn said, smiling mischievously. "I-I am not!" Sakura cried, turning a deeper shade of red. "Are too." "Are not!" "Yes." "No!" "Yah- huh." "Nuh-uh! No way!" "Uh- huh. Yes way. And you are so blushing." "I am not blushing!" "Okay. You're not blushing." "Thank you!" "But you do have a crush on Kid." "I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON KID! WE'RE JUST FRIENDS!". Professor Stein spoke up, "Ahem. Are we going to finish this fight, or are you going to accept F's and receive a dissection- I mean detention?". Sakura and Dawn looked over at Stein. "Oh, right. Almost forgot about Stitches." Dawn stated, her reflection disappearing back into the purple scythe blade. "Sorry about the delay, Professor. We won't waste any more of your time." Sakura stated, getting into a fighting stance. "It's about time." Professor Stein said.

Sakura closed he eyes and focused on the melodic, rhythmic, pulsing, beats of her soul wavelength. Then, Sakura and the purple- bladed scythe, Dawn, were surrounded by a light blue dome that was lightly covered by green, thorny, vines with light pink cherry blossoms blooming from them. That was Sakura's soul. The other students were in awe of the soul's beauty. The soul disappeared and debris swirled around Sakura's feet. Dawn's purple blade glowed blood red. Then the blade grew larger until it looked too heavy for even a champion weight lifter to carry. Then, the glowing blade's shape started to change. The blade took the form of a bat's head, jaws open, revealing long razor sharp fangs. It's eyes glowed snow white, and a giant glowing crimson bat wing spread from the base of the scythe blade. The students stared in awe at the awesome looking 'Soul Resonance', but Stein was unfazed.

Sakura let out a fierce cry as she charged at Stein as fast as she could. She leaped into the air and raised the bat- like scythe above her head, "**Crimson Vampire Tracker**!". Sakura brought the scythe down on Stein's head as hard as she could. Stein raised his hands and stopped the scythe by the tip of the blade. The sheer force of the impact was so powerful, a shallow crater formed around stein's feet with a loud *BOOM*. Sakura continued to push the scythe down on Stein, who kept the tip of the scythe blade between his hands. "Very good. You two have no problem resonating with each other, even after an argument. And your 'Soul Resonance' is so unique, and powerful to boot. It might even be as powerful as Maka's '**Witch Hunter**'. But, power means nothing if it is UNSTABLE!" Stein shouted. He pressed his hands tighter, and the red, giant, scythe blade shattered into a million fragments, as if it were made of glass. Sakura went flying through the air and accidentally let Dawn go… again.

Sakura landed on the floor with a loud slamming sound. She skidded to a stop on her side, stunned. She tried to move, but couldn't. It was like someone had super glued her to the floor. And every muscle in her body throbbed with searing pain. "Aw, poor thing. You used up so much energy from your soul wavelength that you're paralyzed. And you're barely managing to stay conscious. Allow me to help you with that." Stein cooed. He approached Sakura. He reached out toward her, when suddenly, a purple bladed scythe embedded itself in the ground in front of Sakura, nearly slashing Stein's hand off in the process. The scythe glowed and transformed back into Dawn. She had a cut on her right cheek, a deep cut on her right thigh, and a large cut on her left arm. She scowled at Stein, "Back off, Stein!". Professor Stein smiled, "Are you going to protect her because it is your duty as a weapon? Or is it because she is your meister?". "No. Sakura is not just my meister. And to her, I am not just a tool for her to use in battle. We're best friends. And I protect my friends, Professor Stein." Dawn replied, her right arm became a purple scythe blade and she took a fighting stance. Stein smiled, he took a cigarette from his pocket, "Well. In that case, I have no choice but to pass you both.". Silence filled the room. "**WHAT?**" everyone in the room shouted.

"That's right. They pass." Stein said, lighting his cigarette. Dawn's arm turned back to normal, "Well, that's a relief.". Maka and Soul ran down to Dawn. "My darling- ACK!", Soul was about to embrace Dawn when Maka shoved him out of the way. Maka grabbed Dawn's hands, "Are you okay Dawn?". Dawn sweatdropped, "Uh, yeah. I'm fine. Thanks for asking.". " What about Sakura?". "Oh, yeah. She's just unconscious… I think…". Stein spoke in a bored tone, "Oh, yes. Does anyone want to take Miss Daidouji and Miss Hallows to the Infirmary?". Before Maka could volunteer, Kid stepped forward, "Liz, Patty, and I, will take them to the Infirmary.". "Very good. In the meantime, the rest of us will clean up the classroom." Stein informed. "Liz, Patty, let's go." Said Kid. "Alright, let's go, before they bleed to death." Said Liz. "Okie- dokie then!" Patty giggled.

Liz and Patty put Dawn's arms around their shoulders to help her walk, While Kid carried Sakura, Bridle-style. When they entered the Infirmary, Nygus was sitting at her desk, doing some paperwork. When she saw Dawn and Sakura, she rushed over to help them to the Infirmary beds. "So, is Sakura going to be okay?" Kid asked with worry in his eyes. "Ahem!" Liz elbowed Kid in the arm, while Patty just giggled. "I mean, are **they** going to be okay." Kid corrected with a blush. "They're going to be just fine. All they need is rest." Nygus said, getting some bandages ready. "Oh, good." Kid sighed with relief. "Now, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. I'm going to give them medical treatment. They need some rest. And besides, you have to get back to class." Nygus told the trio. "What? But what if Sakura needs me? I mean, what if **they** need **us**." Kid cried. "Don't worry. You can come and visit them after school, okay?" Nygus suggested. "Well, okay, I suppose. Liz, Patty, let's go help with the classroom clean up." Kid said to his weapons. "Alright, Kid. Let's go Patty!" Liz called to her little sister. "Okay~. Bye- bye, Mummy Lady!" Patty shouted as she skipped after Liz and Kid, giggling all the way.

**Wolfgirl: Well, there you have it folks! How did you like it? Please tell me.**

**Blackstar: Hey! How come I wasn't in this chapter?**

**Tsubaki: Don't worry Blackstar. You'll be in the next chapter.**

**Wolfgirl: Tsubaki's right. You ARE in the next chapter.**

**Blackstar: But, I'm the star! I should be in EVERY chapter!**

**Wolfgirl: Don't push it, Blackstar! Anyway, REVIEW! OR I'LL SEND PATTY AFTER YOU!**

Next Chapter: Let the Nightmares Begin!

**Wolfgirl, Tsubaki, And Blackstar: SEE YOU NEXT TIME! ;D**


	4. Let the Nightmares Begin!

**Wolfgirl: Hey all you peoples! Welcome back! Unfortunately, we have no guest stars here with us today. Sad face. T-T But, don't you worry fanfic lovers! The show must go on! ;D **

**Naruto: I'M HERE! BELIEVE IT!**

**Wolfgirl: *Whispers* Psst. Naruto.**

**Naruto: Huh? What is it?**

**Wolfgirl: I think you're in the wrong anime/manga fanfiction studio.**

**Naruto: What?**

**Wolfgirl: Yeah, you're in the 'Soul Eater' fanfiction studios.**

**Naruto: REALLY? ARG! THAT SASUKE-TEME GAVE MY THE WRONG STUDIO! I'M GONNA GET THAT TEME! (Runs out of the room)**

**Wolfgirl: Well, that was unexpected. Looks like we had a guest star after all. He wasn't from 'Soul Eater', but he was a star. Anyway, on to the disclaimer. I, Wolfgirl, DO NOT OWN 'Soul Eater' In ANY WAY POSSIBLE, sadly, death face. X-X Anyway, let's roll up our sleeves and get to work! Enjoy the show! XD**

In Sakura's Nightmare

It was pitch black. Sakura couldn't see her hand in front of her face. The floor was cold and damp, and all she could hear was the continuous dripping of water. Then, the room was illuminated by a dim red light. That's when Sakura saw **her**. The woman was a few inches taller than Sakura. Sakura could not see her face or body, for it was shadowed and covered by a black hooded cloak. The only thing she could see was the woman's gold eyes, glowing eerily in the dark. What scared Sakura the most was the woman's eyes. Those eyes, those eyes, they were inhuman. They were filled with malice and venom, and her pupils were long, thin, slits that seemed to stab at Sakura's soul. "Revenge. I will have revenge." The woman hissed. Then, there was a chorus of hisses as dozens of black snakes slithered from under the woman's cloak and made their way toward Sakura. Sakura screamed. She turned and ran as fast as she could. She could feel the snakes nipping at her heels. When all hope of escaping seemed lost, a bright light came from above. And from that light, Sakura could hear Dawn's voice.

End of Sakura's Nightmare

Sakura woke up with the sunlight in her eyes. She sat up, but crossed her arms over her sore and bandaged stomach. She looked to the left of her when she heard Dawn yelling, "Ow, ow, ow!". Sakura saw that Nygus was just squirting disinfectant spray on Dawn's cut cheek. "Will you stop complaining. It doesn't hurt that badly." Nygus said, lightly patting the extra disinfectant from the cut. "It does too hurt that badly!" Dawn cried. Then Dawn saw that her meister was awake, "Hey! Look who's finally awake!". "Yeah. Aw man. I'm sore all over the place." Sakura groaned. "Don't worry. The pain will disappear soon enough." Nygus said, putting a bandage on Dawn's cheek. Dawn winced, "That reminds me. When are we able to leave?". "Oh, that's right. You'll be staying here for two to three days, depending on your conditions." Nygus informed. "WHAT?" Dawn shouted.

While Dawn argued with Nygus, Sakura laid back down and stared at the ceiling, to make sense of her dream. 'Who was that woman in my dream? Was any of that real, or not? No, that was probably just a regular bad dream. Nothing more, nothing less.' Sakura concluded. "But… it felt so real…" Sakura muttered. But, little did the three know, that a long black snake with yellow arrows zigzagging along it's body, was coiled outside of the infirmary window, watching Sakura's every move.

**Wolfgirl: Hey people! Sorry the chapter was so short. But, tell me what you think anyway. I hope you enjoyed it.**

Next Chapter: Visitors Beware!

**Wolfgirl: See you next time! ;D**


End file.
